One Last
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: Jax's thoughts as he arrives home to find his world crumbling down around him. [Season 6 finale spoilers]


Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. The lyrics used at the end belong to Noah Gundersen and the Forest Rangers (Day is Gone – the song they used in the final minutes of 6x13).

A/N: So I've only recently got hooked on Sons of Anarchy and after watching the season 6 finale (and dying just a little inside) I just had to write this. I hope you (enjoy?) this piece of writing. Sorry it's so short. It's my first SoA fanfic so please be kind!

I also recently uploaded a vid to YouTube about SoA and would love it if you would check it out :) My username is the same as here and the song I used was Lorde's version of Everybody Want's to Rule the World.

* * *

**One Last...**

**Jax tried to pull her closer, trying to soak up the last of her warmth before it was gone forever. God, if he could only just have one more minute with her, one last embrace, one last kiss, one last moment... [season 6 finale spoilers]**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the blood stains on the floor. They were dark and looked fresh, scattered randomly across the pale ties. Peering apprehensively around the corner, Jax caught sight of the dead body of Eli Roosevelt. He pulled out his gun, making sure the safety was off before venturing into the kitchen.

Then time stopped. It didn't slow like someone gently pressing on the breaks, it skidded to a halt, tyres screeching at the sudden friction.

_No... no, no, no, no..._

The mantra kept repeating in his mind as Jax tried to take in the scene before him. It was the thing of his nightmares. He ran a hand through his hair, mouth opening in shock at the sight of his wife, pale and lying still on the floor. Blood coated the kitchen like a scene right out of a horror movie. The bench was covered in it, the sink full of it, the floor drenched in it...

And right in the middle of the devastating scene was Tara.

Stumbling forward, Jax had to put a hand on the counter to steady himself. As much as he wanted to tear his eyes away from the horrible sight, he found himself unable to stop. Stepping past the body of Roosevelt, Jax felt the gun slip out of his fingers and clatter to the floor. He paid the fallen weapon no attention, instead bringing up his hand to cover his mouth as he fought back a sob.

_Oh god... Tara!_

Tears started to fall as he scrambled over to his wife; the mother of his children. As gently as he could, he gathered her cooling body in his arms and pulled her arm up to rest against her chest. A sob ripped from deep within his chest as he held her, reaching out to tenderly caress her pale cheek. His heart shattered more than he ever thought it could when there was no response, not even a flicker of her eyelids.

The tears falling faster, Jax leant over and placed a soft kiss to her cold lips.

_Why? Why her? WHY?_ Jax just wanted to scream. The love of his life was dead. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. Just as they were starting to sort their shit out, she was gone...

He couldn't hold it in any more. Pulling her closer, he ran a shaky hand over her face and in her hair, trying to block out the splotches of drying blood by her hairline.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Im so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

So wrapped in his grief he didn't notice the front door open and close and several pairs of footsteps enter the house. He didn't see Patterson standing in the entrance to the kitchen, a horrified look on her face. He only noticed Tara; only noticed the blood and the stillness of her chest, the grey pallor of her skin.

Throwing his head back, Jax let out a primal cry, letting the tears fall freely as he grieved for his dead love. He would never feel her warm embrace again, never feel her tender kisses as they made love. He would never hear her beautiful laugh, or hear her converse with their two young children.

Jax tried to pull her closer, trying to soak up the last of her warmth before it was gone forever. God, if he could only just have one more minute with her, one last embrace, one last kiss, one last moment...

"_TARA!"_

Jax lost track of time after that. He kept Tara cradled in his arms, rocking her as he cried. The tears kept falling and he made no attempt to stop them. He started to become numb. Even when Chibs, Tig, Bobby and Happy showed up, he paid them no attention, instead keeping all his focus on Tara, still caressing her face and placing warm kisses to her cold lips.

He made no attempt to move when Eli Roosevelt's body was being examined and ignored everything when the muffled voices of his friends spoke to him. All that mattered was Tara.

_Tara... _

He didn't notice when his crew exchanged concerned glances; he didn't notice when they spoke to a paramedic and he didn't notice when one of them knelt beside him and injected a syringe of sedative into his bloodstream.

As Jax slipped into a medicated sleep, he stared down lovingly at Tara's peaceful face and placed one last kiss to her lips. It was only then that he leant back against the blood-stained cupboards and looked at the room, noticing the amount of people all standing in the small space.

Every single one of them was crying.

"_Tara..."_

And then there was nothing.

–-

_Give it up_

_I would give everything up_

_Every last breath_

_Every first taste for you_

_Just to make it all rightful_

_It's too late_

_To go back_

_I let the darkness_

_Seep through the cracks_

_Love is bleeding_

_I curse my breathing_

_The day is gone_

_The day is gone..._

–_-_

Noah Gundersen and the Forest Rangers; Day is Gone


End file.
